A Monster Of A Life
by LunaWolf12
Summary: Up For Adoption!1
1. Chapter 1

**RRIINNGG'**

The bell rang and Draculuara and Clawdeen ran out of class.

They ran right into Clawd, Romulus, and Tito(The big wolf in Fright On who is always with Romulus.)

Draculuara was holding hands with Clawd and walking with Romulus and Clawdeen. They had been dating for a while now.

Draculuara was about to leave when she heard a few voices she hadnt heard in years.

"HEY LALA WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US YOU WERE DATING A WEREWOLF"

Draculuara truned around and saw her SEVEN brother standing in the doorway of Monster High.

I know its short but I want to see what you like. Read and Review. I hope you like.3 :P


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep Beep Beep_

Draculuara woke up from the same dream. She had been having it for a while now. She got up and got dressed in her usual outfit then went down stairs.

"Morning dear", her parents said as she came into the kitchen.

"Morning"

"How did you sleep", her dad asked.

"Ok"

**"**Well hurry up and eat your breakfeast so we can go"

Her parents have been flying with her to school for protection purposes ever since the combination of the schools. Draculuara found in annoying but atleast they didnt fly her all the way. They usualy stopped a quarter mile away from school.

* * *

><p>Draculuara walked up the stairs of Monster High and to her locker.<p>

"Hey sexy"

Draculuara turned around to see her boyfriend towering over her. He had one arm on her locker the other around her waist.

"Hey"

"Are you okay"

"Yeah just bad dream"

"The same one"

"Yep"

"Well you wanna stay over at my place tonight. Maybe a change of venue will help sooth your mind"

"I'll think about it"

_RING_

Clawd and Draculuara kissed each other goodbye then went on to their classes.

* * *

><p>Draculuara walked into her house. She thought she heard a noise coming from the kitchen.<p>

"Hey mom is everything ok...

Sitting at her kitchen table was her seven brothers.

"What, I, Why"

"Hey Lala", they all said in a perfect harmony. Her brothers were all septuplets. They were born five-hundred years before her. Their names are Logan, Fang, Sangre, Colmillo, Vampiro, DJ(Draculuara Jr.), and Muerte.

"Sweetheart your brothers came back from collage" her dad said.

"Why"

"Because we missed our little sis", DJ said.

"But why now"

"Ok we came back for your sweet sixteen-hundred",said Logan.

"But why"

"Look I know we didnt leave you with the best of memories but we want to change that", said Fang.

By now Draculuara was in tears. Her brothers and her had always fought and when they got into the private collage in Romania she was thrilled. Now that they were back she couldnt take it. It wasnt fair. She didnt want to have to deal with them so she flew upstairs and quickly packed then flew out the window. She didnt know where she was going, it was up to the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

Draculuara ended up at her boyfriends Clawd window. It was alright, I mean he had offered Draculuara thought. She knocked and Clawd opened it up in only boxers.

"Hey",he said.

"Hey can I come in"

"Oh right"

He moved aside letting her in.

"Whats wrong"

"Uh well, my brothers are back"

"Wait what"

"Yeah can I crash here till they leave"

"Sure"

Draculuara set her things in his closet then layed down on is king bed. His sheets smelled of his cologne. Clawd layed down next to her then wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner.

* * *

><p>Today was Draculuara's birthday. Not just any birthday her sweet sixteen hundred to be exact. She had told her friends not to do anything and she just hoped they listened. She didnt want anything over the top. After classes she told Clawd she would be late and to leave the window unlocked. She was going to get a few more things from the house.<p>

* * *

><p>Draculuara crawled into the window of her bedroom. She was planing to get a few more clothes and other iteams.<p>

"Well, well, well, if it isnt my favorite little sis"

Draculuara turned around to see Logan. After living with a sibling for fifteen-hundred years you figure out whos who.

"What do you want"

"To apologize"

"Well dont get your hopes up"

"Look were all sorry just please come down stairs and party with mom and dad."

"NO"

With that Draculuara left through the window.

* * *

><p>I know short but hey next chapter will me R Rated so stop now if you know what I mean3 :P Read and Review<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**R Rated. You have been warned.**

Draculuara crawled into Clawd's room only to be greated with candels and rose pettles. Clawd walked in only silk black boxers.

"Hey sexy"

"Hey whats all this"

"Oh you know birthday surprise"

"I thought I said not to do anything"

"Yeah well I made an exeption"

Clawd leaned in and captured Draculuara's lips in his before she could protest. Their toungs battled each other while Clawd pulled of Draculuara's then picked her up and laid her on his bed. Clawd crawled on top of her with their lips never leaving the other. Dracluara then pulled down his boxers to reveal his **Hard **and** Huge **member.

"You have on to much" Clawd said in his deep and husky wasnt long before Draculuara'a bra and thong were ripped to shreds and thrown on the floor.

Claws then started to trail kisses down her neck.

"Im gonna mark you as mine tonight" he whispered in her ear. Shivers went down Draculuara's spine.

Clawd smirked into her neck. He then bite down on her nipple hard. Draculuara moned into the night.

"Thats my girl"

Clawd then gave her other nipple the same treatment.

"Oh god"

Clawd couldnt take it anymore. He thrust a finger into her. Draculuara arched her back in pain and pleasure. She was after all a virgin.

"Oh so my little pet is a virgin. This will be fun"

Draculuara then saw her chance to please her man. She trailed her hands down his 8-pack and onto is nine inch dick. She then began to suck him earning her a moan.

"Okay stop before I cum"

Clawd then climbed back on Draculuara and posishened himself at her entrance.

"You sure about this"

"As sure as Ive ever been"

That was all Clawd needed. He thrust into her and Draculuara felt as if she was being split in two. A single tear trailed down her cheek which was kissed away by Clawd.

After a few minutes Draculuara nodded her head for Clawd to move. He began to slowly thrust into her and after a short while they were working in perfect harmony.

"Oh god Clawd"

"Scream my name as you cum"

Clawd then lowered his head to her neck. He then bite down hard and this sent Draculuara over the edge. They both came together.

"Clawd!"

"Drraculuara!"

Clawd collapsed on Draculuara then wrapped her in his arms.

"So Im yours"

"Forever"

With that they fell asleep not knowing or caring what the future would bling.

* * *

><p>So what do you think. It's my first lemon so tell we what you think. Read and Review. Advice loved3:P<p> 


End file.
